Glory & Us
by Callista Miralni
Summary: She is everything he hated and yet, he can never refuse her. After all, Elizabeth is too important for him to let go of easily. Ciel/Elizabeth. Drabble songfic.


Glory/Us- Ciel and Elizabeth

Callista Miralni

Disclaimer: I don't own _Kuroshitsuji_ or _Glory/Us._ Both works belong to their respective owners.

I'm currently obsessing over _Kuroshitsuji_... so much that I'm dying to cosplay Ciel (you know it's bad when that happens...). On a completely different note, I've been obsessing over the alternative band Acceptance- pity they broke up three years ago...

So let's fuse the obsessions together shall we?

Oh yeah... all you yaoi lovers... please don't leave me flammatory reviews. It irritates me when I get those because the summary quite clearly states **Ciel/Elizabeth**_**. **_So don't even think about it.

This was originally the script for an Kuroshitsuji AMV I made using episodes 3, 4, 10, 11, 12, 21. Feel free to look it up on YouTube if you want- http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=NFxp1YgPKAE

* * *

-Ciel-

-

-

-

_Cold and wired  
I've been fired_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Why is the world painted in red?

Watching the scenery pass by through the carriage window, I tried to blink away the invading edges of red on my vision. The ring on my thumb glistened, reminding me of its never-ending fate.

The fire flashed before my eyes again.

-

-

-

_Everything you said to me goes well  
Everything you said that you said_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

I jerked out of my thoughts. The memories will never truly escape me.

The door opened and my fiancee, my last remaining link to my lost childhood, entered.

Her bright smiled filled the room.

-

-

-

_Said you're seeing right through me  
Could be pulling you to me_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

"Ciel." She called my name happily, as if the very word meant the world for her.

Startled, I lost my concentration on the pyramid of cards I was building

"Elizabeth." I answered back.

-

-

-

_Nothing seems to be working  
Throwing all my intentions on the, on the..._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Anything I do to push you away, you stubbornly push back.

"Teach me how to play chess Ciel!"

I sighed and called for Sebastian to bring in the chess set.

_-_

_-_

_-  
All tied in one  
Honesty waits here forever_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

She is my fiancee.

My betrothed.

She is so obnoxious- I don't have time for her childish and girly games.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I've been undone  
Glory and us come together_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

No matter what I do, I cannot refuse her.

According to Sebastian, it's against social etiquette to refuse a lady as harshly as I wish to.

And yet, I find myself giving into her whims.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Beautiful is my picture  
Throw it up in the spotlight_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

I know I'm a walking target.

I know I will have to work twice as hard to keep her smile bright.

I know I never want her to be bathed in blood.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_The setting seems to be working  
Throwing all my intentions on the, on the..._

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Because that's my job.

As head of the Phantomhive family, _I'm_ the one whose hands with be covered in blood.

She knows it already.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_All tied in one  
Honesty waits here forever_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

But she has never left me.

She will probably never leave me.

Our destinies are intertwined whether we like it or not.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_I've been undone  
Glory and us come together_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

She will always be in danger though. Our impeding marriage is well-publicized. She will always be a walking target, a walking target to strike at _me_.

By the virtue of my birth, of my inheritance, of being Ciel Phantomhive, my tormenters will use her to break me down.

I will never allow that to happen.

_-  
-_

_-_

_And I'll see this through  
Everything you said before  
And I'll see this through_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

I swear I will use any means within and beyond my power to insure it never _does_ happen.

Even at the cost of my soul.

But I smile for her, so that she will never suspect anything is out of the ordinary.

_-  
-_

_-_

_All tied in one  
All tied in one_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

She knows something is wrong. She knows there is a part of my world she can never be a part of. I can see the hurt in her eyes every time I take Sebastian along with me.

It's for the best.

For a little while longer, I want her to keep her childish naiveté and innocence._  
_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Everything changes the colors we see (All tied in one)  
Constant reminder of all that we should_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

Keeping her safe was one of my greatest priorities but I could never fathom how she became tangled up in my twisted and dark world.

"Lizzy!" I yelled hoarsely. "Lizzy!" What the hell have they done to her?

Why are you, someone so bright and innocent, here in a place like this?

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Taking it back (All tied in one)  
Turning around, turning around (Glory and us come to...)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

"I want... to have a birthday party for you." She whispers brokenly.

Taken by surprise, I could taste the refusal on my tongue. But one more look at her glassy green eyes and I find myself giving into her whims again.

"Alright."

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Everything changes the colors we see (All tied in one)  
Constant reminder of all that we should (Honesty waits here forever)_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

I could never do anything to hurt her.

I could never put her in danger.

She is all I have left.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Turning around, turning around (I've been undone)  
Glory is waiting_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

And yet, I know I've done all that and more.

I've created a fallen angel.

Her name is Elizabeth Esel Cordelia Middleford.

Hail the next Queen of the Phantomhive household.

* * *

It's done! Gah... it took forever to complete the two works.

Constructive criticism only please. I toast marshmallows with flames.

Ja ne-

Callista Miralni


End file.
